Lexmas Eve
by Cantar
Summary: So he died...and his mom showed him the future...what if he didn't marry Lana? Slash...Clex


Lexmas Eve

Disclaimer: Not my men but I do wish I owned them…woe is me.

Author: Cantar

When would he learn that doing business behind anyone's back was never a good idea?! Lex groaned in pain placing a hand on his bullet wound. He coughed and felt a tinge of blood leave his mouth feeling for his cell phone he called emergency services and told the operator where he was located before blackness surrounds him.

There was a light in the dark and his mother appeared. "Alexander," she whispered gently wrapping herself around him spreading warmth around Lex that he sighed, relaxing instantly in the embrace. "Am dead," he partly asked and stated to her nuzzling her neck to inhale her aroma. Lillian rubbed soothing circles on her son's back saying, "Not yet, but you are being given a chance to change for the better." Lex pulled away from Lillian's hug and stared at Lillian as if she had grown an extra head. "You'll see my son, you'll see," she said leading him into the dark whispering, "This could be your future."

Lex awoke with his eyes closed deciding to stretch sleep from his body snuggling closer to something that radiated heat from it. A moan sounded as he rubbed against this heat before strong comforting arms pulled him closer to kiss his forehead. Lex enjoyed that and burrowed closer to the body that held him safely and protectively. "You keep that up and we won't leave bed for the whole day," a warm husky familiar voice said nibbling on his ear.

Lex's eyes flew open to stare into blue-green eyes that sparkled in the morning's early light. "Clark," Lex croaked shocked to see his ex-best friend in a bed with him let alone suggesting sex. Clark smiled gently kissing Lex's lips sending a wave of emotions to stir in Lex's heart and the fact he wanted another kiss. Lex in his younger years had a thing or two with a man but after hitting 18 years old he stuck purely to women. So the fact that he was wrapped up in Clark's arms and apparently in a relationship with THE Clark Kent was a slightly a 'good' shock.

Clark kissed Lex again but when he didn't feel his partner's response he pulled away concerned about it. Clark's hand slowly cupped Lex's cheek his thumb tracing his cheek bone, a habit, "What's wrong, Love?" he asked Lex who studied him. "I must be dreaming, you here with me," Lex said his breath catching in his throat as Clark beamed at him before kissing Lex passionately which Lex did return. "Daddy, Papa," a small voice yelled from somewhere in the house. Clark pulled away nibbling lightly on Lex's lips before pulling away to say, "Connor's up. I'll go start breakfast and you can collect Lila from bed, she's probably waiting for you." Lex watched Clark stand from their bed naked stretching miles of golden skin before bending to collect his p.j. bottoms.

At the sight Lex felt breathless and the blood drains from his face to collect in his groin. Clark looks up at him and smiled and Lex realized Clark was teasing him. Clark leaned over Lex's chest and he purred when Clark kissed him and said, "After breakfast we should shower. Chloe is stopping by to pick up the kids with Oliver." Lex smiled and nodded watching Clark sway his hips suggestively as he heard the small voice say, "Daddy I was getting hungry." He heard Clark's rich laughter and a squeal of delight before saying, "Connor you could eat the whole house if we let you."

Lex stood to find his p.j. bottoms to pull on and walked into the restroom to relieve and wash himself. Then he stepped out of their room to a light hallway where a huge window stood. He felt at home here. He walked down toward the direction he was sure that Clark had taken when he nearly passed the door marked Lila in colored block letters. He pushed out the door and a giggle erupted underneath a pink flowered purple quilt. Lex entered cautiously up to the tiny bed that was made with metal framing and it had purple flowers painted upon it. "Morning," Lex breathed afraid of the child hidden from him.

"Good morning Papa," a small feminine voice said muffled by the quilt, and Lex wondered what he should do next. Almost like his body was programmed to do this already, Lex sat on the edge of the bed and began tickling the moving mass beneath the quilt that laughed as his skilled fingers tickled gently. "Do you give up sweetheart?" Lex asked as he removed his fingers when suddenly he was flat on his back on the floor as a little redheaded girl tickled him in turn. Lex burst into laughter as soft strong fingers dug into his skin to tickle some of his muscles and nerves. He lost his breath and soon found himself saying, "Okay I give up Lila." The little girl with bright green eyes and spotted freckles across her nose sat on his chest. She was pale white so her lush locks lit against her skin beautifully something it never did when he had red hair.

"I win again Papa," she said with a smile that reminded him of Clark when they were still friends. "Come on Papa before Connor and Daddy eat everything in the house," Lila said standing to lift Lex to his feet with one her hands. Lex was shocked at the strength but somehow in the back of his mind the knowledge that she had this power was there and the shock only last a second. "Lila, baby, how old are you?" he asked as she lead him to what he assumed the kitchen. "I'm six, Papa," she said pulling a little to roughly that his shoulder popped.

Lex's eyes watered as Clark was there to gently to massage the muscles and make sure the shoulder was still in its socket. "Lila what have I told you? You must be careful with Papa. He is not like us baby," Clark said kissing Lex's eyes then lips before lifting Lila who looked so scared and sorry. "It's okay Lila, am fine it was just a slight shock. If you give me a kiss I'll better," Lex said stepping closer to Clark to nuzzle in the curve of his hip and side when Lila bent and place a wet kiss on Lex's cheek. "Wow I feel better," Lex said rotating his shoulder so she could see there was no damage. She smiled and wiggled in Clark's arms to be set down where she jogged up to a little dark hair boy sitting at the table staring at a stack of pancakes.

Clark pulled Lex into his embrace lulling him gently watching him saying, "Am glad your okay," kissing him passionately even going as far to thrust his tongue into Lex's mouth. Sweetness flared into his mouth and he couldn't help the moan that left his throat causing a giggle to draw his attention. "Daddy, Papa, am really hungry," the boy said leaning forward to try and reach a pancake. "Connor, Lex will serve you while I'll get the juice and coffee," Clark said giving Lex a final kiss before he went to the coffeemaker and the refrigerator. Lex paced over quickly to Connor who gave him a grin as he placed four pancakes on his plate. "Papa can I have one more," Connor asked giving him a patented Clark Kent puppy eyed look from his silver blue eyes just like Lex's. Lex glanced at Clark who he was sure had heard the question before looking at a smiling Lila then placing an extra pancake on Connor's plate.

Clark was suddenly behind him radiating his warmth though Lex kissing the back of his neck as he placed the cups on the table in their order. Lex piled four pancakes on Lila's plate that she smiled gently and said, "Can I have three pancakes and some egg instead Papa?" Lex picked up the pancake and put it on Clark's plate then put some scrambled eggs on Lila's and what appeared to be his plate. "Okay settle down we need to eat before Chloe and Oliver got here to take you all to Queen Industries for the festival that they made for Children's Day," Clark announced as they began to eat. "Daddy when I grow up can I become Superman too?" Connor asked as he finished off his third pancake as Lex blinked barely starting his first pancake. "Slow down Connor," Lex said sipping his coffee as Clark smiled at Lex entwining their legs under the table before Clark replied, "Don't you want to be your own superhero?" Lex bite into this pancake wondering who Superman was and why his child wanted to be just like him? "I want to be like you Daddy," Connor said getting another pancake onto his plate. Clark laughed gently winking at Lex who blushed at the action saying, "Well if you want to be a Superman too. I don't see a problem but people might like to have another superhero."

Connor wrinkled his nose in thought and continued to eat. Lex had just finished his meal when in walked Chloe Sullivan followed by Oliver Queen piled high with presents as Bert flashed into the house carrying more presents. "Hey Kents," Bert said flashing into the living room under the Christmas tree and leaving the gifts before returning and taking the ones that Oliver was carrying. Oliver looked startled but it turned into a grin when Lila dashed to him and leaped into his arms. "Careful Lila we don't want to repeat what happened with Papa," Connor said as he climbed into Lex's lap who automatically rubbed circles around his back. "What happened to you?" Bert asked serving whatever was leftover onto another plate, always hungry. "Lila popped my shoulder by accident. But am fine," Lex added when Lila's smiled fall before it turned into a soft grin.

Chloe smiled saying, "Lex Luthor, I mean Lex Kent you're such a softy. I never thought to see the day." Clark was suddenly behind Lex pouting at Chloe saying, "Leave my husband alone, Chloe or you might have to face the wrath of one Clark Kent," kissing Lex's neck and dropping a kiss on Connor's hair as he nestled into Lex's chest. "Am so scared," Chloe laughed shaking slightly in her boots for an added effect. Lex felt a rush of emotions hit him, love spread into every nerve ending, and he felt good, he was after all married to Clark Kent. He was married to Clark Kent!!!! If there wasn't an audience before him, he would probably laugh with joy and run around the whole house. He was Alexander Kent!

"You should go get dressed and make your beds before you leave with Oliver, Chloe and Bert," Lex said feeling the slight breeze signaling that the children left the room using super speed. "That never gets old," Bert said while Chloe matted down her hair and Oliver smiled brightly at Lex and Clark. "Yeah well it was odd when Lex got pregnant twice," Chloe said and Lex raised an eyebrow at her, he had been pregnant, Connor and Lila were actually his children-flesh and blood? Chloe thought that she had hurt his feelings and replied, "A very handsome pregnant man." Clark laughed as Lex frowned while Oliver and Bert joined in, Chloe smirked. "I thought you were a very hot handsome pregnant man," Clark said lifting Lex into his arms and kissing him deeply, not resisting the urge to lick inside his mouth.

Lex wiggled closer and three voices said, "Get a room." Lex smiled against Clark's lips and said, "Once you leave we will." Bert burped loudly blushing as everyone turned their attention to him and he shrugged. After 5 minutes the children arrived dressed and ready, "We're ready!" they shouted. "Good thing they don't have sonic boom," Oliver quirked and Clark tossed him a glare with a small grin. "Wait," Lex shouted as they headed for the door having everyone stop. "Don't we get kisses and promises that you'll behave," Lex said kneeling to receive both children in his arms and their kisses plus, "We'll behave." Clark kneeled as well kissing and hugging the children with a reply, "If not a certain bat will hear about it." This caused the children to squeal in delight then sober up at Lex's raised eyebrow.

"Speaking of Bat, is Bruce making it to the Kent's farm for Christmas?" Bert asked zipping the dishes to the dishwasher and putting away everything else. Clark frowned at him but Lex smiled his thanks. Oliver ran a hand through his hair replying, "Am not sure. He's not really a team player but he did promise Lex that he would show since he missed Thanksgiving. He knows we all get together at the Kent's especially since we work in different cities. The holidays are the only events we get together." Chloe smiled as the children headed out, "You know Dick will bring him, after all the Titans will be coming. I can't wait to see Cyborg and see what computer uplinks he can give me for the Justice League base." Lex smiled Bruce would be at the Kent's Christmas Party and many others. "We'll see you tonight," Oliver said as a sound came from the front yard. "Oh Lex, Senator Jonathan Kent asked me Bert to tell you to remember to bring the gifts for tonight," Bert said zipping from the house before Lex had a chance to ask about what gifts. "Already taken care of," Chloe said winking at Lex as Clark pouted saying, "Can't believe your helping him keep my gift a secret." Chloe laughed evilly and pushed Oliver out the door locking it behind them.

"Now what were you saying earlier about a shower," Lex asked kissing Clark fiercely, enjoying the feel of his muscles close to him.

Lex sighed; he felt wonderful after his shower with Clark and was currently lazing in bed after another round of mind-blowing awesome breathing-taking sex. Clark was napping lightly next to him as he pulled Lex closer to his warm body. Lex smiled this couldn't possibly be the future for him; he must be dead and somehow still managed to enter heaven—god didn't hate him afterall.

Lex awake to something nibbling on his neck leading up toward his ear where he felt a wet lick on the curve of his ear. He moaned as a kiss was placed behind his ear. He felt the rumble of laughter before hearing the whimsical laughter of Clark. "You're pushing my buttons Mister Kent," Lex informed his partner as fingers played roughly on his nipples. "Well I like pushing your buttons," Clark said biting gently yet roughly on Lex's shoulder causing Lex to open his eyes in shock and leaving him breathless. Lex turned them so he wrapped his legs around Clark and pinned him to the bed. Clark moaned as his erection rubbed against Lex's quite suddenly. "You're killing me Mr. Kent," Clark whispered jerking his hips up into Lex's who bite Clark's neck, they both hissed.

Two hours later found them getting dressed in causal wear to leave for the Kents Christmas Party. When Clark pulled up the mini van that was now used for the family a five mile drive from Kent's house in Smallville. Lex was nerves and he squeezed Clark's hand. Clark glanced at him with a huge smile saying, "We've being going to this thing for 12 years Lex. You'll be fine." As they entered the drive way there was many different sizes and shapes of vehicles even a jet on the snow covered fields. "Is that a jet?" Lex asked in awe turning his widen eyes at Clark who said, "Xavier's here. The shield should be up."

Lex stepped from the van and waited for Clark as he wrapped his arms around Lex. "I guess they're all here," Clark said gently into the frosty air as he seemed to count vehicles. The black sleek jet opened a ramp and out stepped a girl with brown and a white strand of hair flopping in the sudden freeze wrapping in a green coat. "Lex, Clark," she shouted upon seeing them running into the three inched snow to get to them. A man dressed in jeans and a leather jacket with a lot of hair stepped from the jet as well running after the girl to lift her and race them to Clark and Lex. "Rogue, Logan," Clark said wrapping his arms around the girl gently.

Logan stood before Lex extending his hand and a big smile on his lips. "Lex," the huge man said pulling him into a manly hug. Lex felt this to be familiar and friendly and chuckled at the feel of the man. "Logan," Lex said as he was released to have Rogue hug him as well. "I think you've gained a little weight Lex," Rogue said her gloved hands on his waist. "Always so happy to see me Rogue," Lex joked and rubbed his tummy noticing the weight gain for the first time. He always weighted 135 but now he felt a little heavier. He smiled and shrugged saying, "So what were you two doing in the jet?" Clark laughed as they both blushed wrapping around Lex once again. "We had a home call from the jet but Bert went to fix it," Rogue said turning to the jet pushing a button on her watch and it closed and turned invisible. Lex was awed! "Hey, Lex I think my healing ability is working at a quicker rate then before," Logan said as they walked to the extended and added on addition to the Kent home.

Lex turned to Logan opened mouthed; he had a healing ability like Lex. "No working during the holidays, Wolverine," Clark said and Lex smiled at both men as Rogue giggled and danced in the falling snow. The noise in the house was loud and joyous especially when they walked into the kitchen where many people were chatting and joking. "Clark, Lex! You're here," Martha said pushing forward to wrap Lex into a hug followed by hugging Clark tightly. "You act like we've been gone for years mom," Lex said easily. Martha raised an eyebrow at him that made, Lex realize what he said to her. "Well son, just because I saw my two boys just a day ago doesn't mean that a mother doesn't miss her family members especially after being in Washington with Jonathan for a week," Martha said sternly.

Lex felt a blush raise into his face and Clark laughed before dipping him into a searing kiss that a cheer went up into the air. "You're going to get us in trouble," Lex whispered against Clark's lips nibbling on them as they straightened. Clark smiled saying, "Sometimes Lex, I can't get enough of you and I really don't care if anyone has anything to say against it." Lex's eyes sparkled in that instant taking Clark's breath away that he kissed his lover, his partner, his best friend once again. "Clark, Lex," Jonathan's booming voice said as he approached the couple hugging both men in his arms at once. Lex was shocked and pleased that he burrowed deeper into Jonathan. "Hey, dad," Lex said with such ease that it just felt right. Jonathan pulled away and had respect, love and amusement in his eyes directed at Lex that he felt his something flopped in joy.

Lex Luthor now Lex Kent had a huge family.

Someone started the carols as Lex and Clark made their rounds saying hellos and even found Lila and Connor playing with some of the younger Xavier students. Jonathan and Xavier sat by the fire speaking on world politics while girls often mingled among themselves and the boys as well. "Well if it isn't the Ross family," Clark said casing Lex to choke on his juice as he saw Pete and Lana kissing under the mistletoe. Lana was huge in her red Christmas dress. "Clark, Lex," Pete said hugging them and Lex hugged Lana gently as did Clark. "Lana you look beautiful," Lex said placing a hand on her belly to feel a wiggle underneath it. Lana laughed gently saying, "Well I don't think I can make your beauty when you were pregnant." Lex smiled at her complaint, "Am not pregnant right now so the beauty is all yours." Pete smirked and kissed Lana's cheek saying, "I agree." They chatted for a while and Lex found out what he had passed in the past or rather the future.

When suddenly a news report interrupted the yearly cartoons and movies, "We just got horrible news that the Metropolis Bridge is collapsing with about 100 vehicles on the bridge," the male newscaster reported as a helicopter gave a view of the bridge groaning under pressure and a steel wire or two snapped. "Oh no," Martha whispered in the silence before everyone began moving towards the doors. Lex looked at Clark and couldn't help but fear for him, he knew Clark was going as well as the others who could get there quickly to help the others would wait and worry. "Am sorry, honey," Clark said before wrapping Lex up in his arms and kissing him roughly a promise of return to the taste. "Be careful," Lex whispered holding on to Clark staring into his eyes. "I will," Clark promised. Then he was gone, Lex sank to his knees in front of the television with Lila and Connor with their papa waiting for Clark's return.

"We have breaking news that Flash and Superman are the first to arrive on scene. Flash has begun a quick removal of cars to safe ground. Superman is using heat vision to metal the wires back together before using his super strength to uphold the bridge. It appears that the X-Men are helping out as well," the reporter announced as the camera watched every move of the others made. Lex watched his eyes always on Clark as he used his gifts to help others. "It's gonna be fine," Martha said placing a hand on Lex's shoulder while the children watched with excitement and fear. "It now appears the problem is solved Thanks again to Superman, Flash and X-Men. The Mayor as ordered the bridge closed till further notice. Now returning to the program, The Nightmare before Christmas." The view of the bridge was gone and instead a skeleton now danced in a cemetery.

Lex stood and walked towards the door leaving the children to play among themselves to stand out on the porch waiting for Clark. Clark flew up to stand before Lex in his normal clothes with flushed cheeks. "I missed you," Clark said watching as Lex stood looking at him going over his body for any damage finding none. Clark smiled he knew Lex better then that so he waited for the rant of how he was sometimes so careless and he should appreciate the help of the others. Bert speed past them and the jet landed in its place before the X-Men moved past them into the house as well. Lex felt strange as if he couldn't handle his emotions and he blinked, tears falling from his eyes.

Clark speed to him wrapping his arms around his husband. "Its okay, love. I'm fine and I know I broke my promise, no work on the holidays expect for emergencies which it was," Clark said soothingly into Lex's ear. Lex nuzzled into Clark's neck feeling the better by the second and he hardly knew why he felt bad in the first place. Lex felt light and suddenly found that they were at the barn, the old Fortress of Solitude. Clark settled on the old orange soothing Lex into a sober state.

Lex must have had fallen asleep in Clark's arms because Clark awoke him around 8 p.m. "Come on we need to go to dinner. I think Bruce got here an hour ago and he could be uncomfortable in there," Clark said stretching against Lex. Lex smiled as he noticed the sleepy tone in Clark's voice indicating that he had fallen asleep with Lex. "Okay but I think you're going to have to carry me over there," Lex said patting Clark on the ass who smiled. Lex blinked and he was on the porch trying to press out his clothes. They entered the house and everyone began nudging each other and whispering at their look. "Well someone should be feeling better," Chloe said winking at Lex who blushed and said loudly enough, "We fall asleep in the Fort." Her face fell about all the things in the world they could have been doing, they fell asleep.

"Come on everyone get to your places and remember wash your hands. Snow gets dirty after playing with it," Martha said. Lex glanced up as a line formed to wash hands and found Bruce staring at him. Lex smiled and waved at his friend. Bruce gave him a genuine smile and they walked to meet together. They hugged saying, "Merry Christmas." Lex took in Bruce noticing the changes that hardly anyone else would. How his eyes and mouth had more lines from smiling, how when he hugged Bruce he felt a new scar that hadn't been there, the wisdom and fear that settled in the back of his eyes. "How are you Bruce?" Lex asked a smile forming on his lip. Bruce smiled easily as they took seats next to each other, Lila on his other side and Clark and Connor in front of him.

"Good, better then past years," he said in his familiar harsh voice, Batman's voice. Lex smiled gently at him and leaned in to nudge Bruce gently. Bruce chuckled the deep rumble that was just so Bruce Wayne that Lex laughed as well. "Me too," Lex said glancing lovingly at Clark and their children to receive a slight blush from Clark who was trying to talk with Bert and Ollie about something. "Okay, everyone! I believe that it's Lex's turn to say the Christmas Prayer before we stuff our faces on this delicious food," Jonathan said. Everyone turned to Lex and he blushed but with a smile from Clark he began.

"Father, bless the food we are about to receive, the company that joins us tonight and the days of joy yet to come. I thank you for the family that surrounds me and the love that erupts in waves from everyone. I hope to have many more Christmases like this in the future. Oh and please look over everyone present, we are after all heroes," Lex said and a chorus of 'Amen' went up before the chatter began again.

Bruce raised a fine eyebrow as he watched Lex pile a bit of everything on his plate. "I missed lunch," Lex said glancing at Clark, blushing when a smile played on Bruce's face. "Yes, I can understand the whole missing a meal thing," Bruce whispered in Lex's ear as he gently entwined his hand with Dick's. Lex eyes widened letting the idea of Bruce and Dick process through his mind, it wasn't really that long ago that he had thought they would make a good couple. Dick seemed to bring something out in Bruce like Clark did to Lex. They eat, chatted, joked, and talked about powers, plans for the Justice League and many other things. Lex loved every part of the day and as he glanced at the clock it marked five minutes to midnight.

Chloe pulled Lex away from his group of friends to talk privately to him, handing him a gift. "Clark wanted me to get you so you can go on your anniversary ride," Chloe said as he blinked at her. "Do what," he asked as she shoved him to Clark who caught him easily tossing a dirty look at Chloe who smiled smugly. "Come on lets go for our ride," Clark said with a beaming smile. Lex nodded not really knowing what was going on but pulling on his coat, Clark pulled a hoodie on his head and gloved his hands. They walked out onto the porch, a minute had passed. "Tell me about our anniversary," Lex asked as they walked towards the back fields of the farm.

"It's at midnight. The time we meet again or so you put it the first time you explained it to me," Clark said smiling lightly into the night air. Three minutes till midnight. Lex gave him a questioning look and Clark chuckled swiping Lex into his arms and they lifted slowly into the air. Lex gasped at the sensations the wind thrilled on his body. He had never flown without a plane before expect for that one time when he died, first in the cornfield on meter day and when Clark saved him. "It was back in the dark days when we were no longer friends or even on speaking terms. You were shot and close to dying at least that's what the doctor's said when I visited you in the hospital." Lex shivered Clark was just talking about the day that Lex left behind when he awoke this morning. "You were so pale and I couldn't see you like that then you awoke and everything seemed to be okay. You said later after we had been talking and things were going good among us. It was our anniversary, the day that we got together again, even later when we got married and all other events set around." Clark finished raising them up to the stars and Lex tilted his head back and felt amazing.

Clark heard a clock chime midnight and Lex smiled before they danced into a kiss of lifetimes.

Lex was alone again in the dark and he didn't like it here. He really wanted Clark back!! "Alexander, you can have Clark back but you must want him and be the good man I know you are," Lillian said. "Did you not see the future that you can have with Clark? Oh Alexander! Am so proud to be a grandmother to your children. You won't go wrong with Clark, please step away from your father. Nothing good can come of staying with him. Build your own life," Lillian said stroking Lex's cheek as a tear fall. "I can have all that," Lex asked with a deep hope in his voice. "Yes, with Clark you can have everything," Lillian said and Lex felt the truth of it.

"Clark," the name came from Lex's lips in a prayer as he woke into reality, startling Clark who slept in the uncomfortable chair. Clark stood and leaned over the bed to whisper, "Lex," in a worried voice. "Clark," Lex said as he blinked opens his eyes, upon seeing Clark he burst into tears. Lex never let anyone see him cry before but after today, the things he lost in his dream and the things that might come where a heavy burden upon him and tears were the only way to let it out. Clark was shocked but recovered in time to wrap his big arms tightly around Lex to keep him safe and together. "What's wrong, Lex? Does something hurt? I'll get the doctors," Clark said and Lex whimpered at the thought of Clark leaving him holding onto him tighter. "I'll stay. Nevermind," Clark whispered soothing Lex's back gently. Lex's sobs quieted and he buried his face into Clark's shoulder which felt new and familiar, kissing the flesh there in thanks.

Clark stiffed a moment before he relaxed saying, "See everything is fine." Lex inhaled Clark's scent and felt stronger. "I'm sorry Clark," Lex croaked out that Clark held him tighter afraid Lex would cry again. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. Not waiting for you to tell me your secrets and for being a bad friend but am scared of the dark and I like to control things. So when I didn't know your secrets, I thought that you really didn't care about me because friends tell each other everything," Lex rumbled on as Clark pulled away to look at him, a mask in place. "But that's not an excuse because I don't tell you everything, which also scares me because some of the things that I do are horrible. I need help Clark and you're the only one I truly trust," Lex ended looking up at Clark with tears in his eyes.

Clark stood still in his confusion, was Lex planning something? No, if this was a set up he probably wouldn't want anyone to see him crying even if it was all fake, it wasn't Lex. Was Lex challenging him on his secrets, a trade? Why did he have to look so valuable? Its was probably the near death experience talking but then again he hadn't acted like this every other time; why was this different? "What's this different this time?" Clark asked stepping closer to the bed and Lex couldn't hold back the small smile on his face at the movement as tears slide free. "Do you believe in heaven?" Lex asked him blushing at the question. Clark was startled again just as Lex turned a beautiful crimson.

Clark nodded and wondered where the word beautiful had come from. "Well after I got shot and I was lying there in the dirt and slim of the slums. I must have blacked out because my mom came to me. Gosh Clark, I wish you could have seen her. She looked exactly like I remember before the illness," Lex smiled, his genuine smile the one only Clark got to see. Clark's heart dropped as he realized that he missed Lex's smile but the sight of it reassured that Lex wasn't lying to him. "What happened, Lex? You're telling me that you went to heaven," Clark asked yet it sounded cold that he even winced.

Lex ignored the tone continuing, "She showed me the future I could have if I didn't follow my father's footsteps. It was heaven, Clark! I didn't think that I could be a person that could deserve anything like that not even a tenth or a one-th of it. Before I woke up just moments ago, she pulled me from the vision, I guess you'd say and said if I had help and could separate from my father, I would get that future." Clark looked at Lex taking in the authentic emotions that passed Lex's face as he told his story. Clark didn't have the heart not to believe him; Lex was serious as they were alone in the sterile hospital room, a safe place to talk uninterrupted.

"What happened in this vision of yours?" Clark asked taking two steps forward and watched as Lex blushed a pink looking at him from under his lashes. Clark's breath hitched and he had to admit to a small part of his mind that he did find Lex attractive. "I was married to a wonderful person and had two children. The most beautiful children you have ever seen! Connor and Lila, sweetest kids ever and everyone like them they were just so smart and lovely," Lex said smiling again at Clark who took a step closer focused on Lex's face. "Really what was so great about your spouse?" Clark asked licking his lips, jealous that someone besides him could make Lex so happy. Lex bites his bottom lip and Clark zoned in on the action finally at the bedside.

"I don't if I can tell you who it was but I loved him lots," Lex breathed at Clark leaned closer. Clark caught the male tense in the sentence saying, "You were married to a man," looking into Lex's eyes daring him to lie. "Yes, the greatest man I know," Lex said licking his lips in anticipation. Clark was a hair's breath away saying, "Tell me his name." Lex leaned in closer so when he spoke his lips brushed against Clark's, "Clark Kent, of," Lex was cut off by Clark kissing him passionately.

If either of them bothered to look up at the clock, hearing it chime in laughter marking midnight. A new beginning with a better ending!!

_A/N: This is a !one shot! I wrote it because I haven't seen many stories written about the Lexmas episode also cuz Clark and Lex are bugging me…they promised to let me write the other stories at my own pace if I posted this one. Hoped you enjoyed it!! _


End file.
